A Love Worth Dying For
by Rauslly.Forever.And.Always
Summary: Ally Dawson has the perfect life, the perfect best friend, the perfect boyfriend. She's beautiful, popular, nice and caring. She has it all, nothing could EVER go wrong in her life, well...she's in for a rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****_What's Up Guys, This is My new story and it's called "A Love Worth Dying For" I'm Excited To Write it because, this is different from anything I would ever write and I really like it so...Here We Go!._**

**Ally****_ and Gavin weren't assigned to be music partners in this story, and Piper is Austin's Sister, not his Girlfriend, Carrie is his Cousin and Dez is Austin's Step-brother Austin and Ally are still Music partners and best friends, Trish is not Ally's best-friend, she's her Step-Sister.I got some OOC and some weird twists later on with the Story=)_**

**_This story is mostly Ally's POV_**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Austin and Ally, Disney or any other material you may recognize. Enjoy=D**

Ally Dawson. she was an average 18 year old teenager, beautiful, smart, popular, famous in more ways then one, perfect boyfriend(more like a perfect Love triangle, but we'll get to that) but things change in a matter of minutes... but in her situation it was more like seconds...And they were the worst seconds of her life.

_** (FLASHBACK)**_

_"I Can't believe Gavin hasn't asked me to prom yet trish, if he doesn't, I'll be so heart broken, this is one of the most important things In any girls life"_ I exasperated pacing around in my room. _" Don't worry so much Ally, he's probably just planning a special way to ask you"_, Trish assured me with a sincere smile. "_Okay, I'm sure he is" I said trying to convince myself, "Okay"._

Gavin is my boyfriend, I met him in the freshman year of High school and I fell for him instantly(**A/N:I really don't like gavin, but he is needed very much in this story =/).** _He's one grade higher than mine so, that means he's in his freshman year of college, because I'm still a senior in High-School. I love him so much(insert dramatic sigh). Everybody says he's no good for me, but what can I say...the heart wants what the heart wants. But there is this one specific person that thinks that I really am making a bad decision being with Gavin, and that's my Best Friend Austin Moon..._

_ He never really got along with Gavin in the first place, they would always glare at each other and try to separate one-another from being around me, it was so silly. I really wish things were different , but its not and I cant change the fact that sooner or later I'll have to chose between the both of them...and I know it. _

_ The Next Day: _

_ I was walking down my School Hallway looking for Austin so that we could walk to English Class, but I couldn't find him...come to think of it , I haven't seen him all day, I hope that he's okay. As I continued to search for him, I was stopped in the hallway by a very unfamiliar face staring at me. "Meet Gavin outside the school doors at approximately 4:00pm". Muttered the creepy stranger "Um okay" I replied a little unsure and confused._

_The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and I walked out the door unprepared for what was to come. I walked around the corner and heard a couple of guys conversing about something, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I hid behind the wall and peaked around the corner, as I listened a bit more I can hear people muttering Austin over and over with gruff voices. With a very curious frown I tip toed over to the group and ducked behind the bush and saw my best friends patch of blonde hair from in between a very familiar silhouette...Gavin. Him and his friends were crowded around Austin, so I couldn't see him very well._

_I wonder what's going on, I thought as I made my way towards Gavin. Once I finally reached him I gasped at the scene, Austin was sprawled out on the floor with a bloody nose, a black eye, scars and bruises covered his face, like a tattooq. "Gavin what happened, what did you do"? I questioned him suddenly angry. Austin looked up and gave me a weak smile. I whimpered and squatted down , only to be pulled up by my hair with so much force that it was probably ripped from my scalp . "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE", shouted my furious red faced boyfriend. I hissed in pain, because he was still grasping my hair in the palm of his hands, " Someone said you wanted to meet me here"._

_As I continue to ponder over the situation at hand, I suddenly started getting angry at the sight of my now unconscious best friend. Just as Gavin was about to react we heard sirens blaring in the school parking lot and foot steps advancing towards us, the boys quickly reacted and I saw Gavin pull out a knife and just in a blink of an eye stabbed Austin in the chest, dropped his hold on my hair and bolted just as a paramedic and police came. The police chased after them and called for back up. _

_I started sobbing and screaming clutching at Austin's shirt, as I listened for a heart beat, I heard a faint one and I frantically directed the paramedic to him. Just as they wheeled Austin away I realized that their was a crowd of people that had witnessed what just happened, and as I stared at their shocked and tear stained faces, I __broke down and curled into the now blood soaked grass, my tears now a mix of sorrow and anger. I was rapped in a blanket and lifted off the ground by the paramedic that had once again returned and asked if I wanted to ride in the ambulance._

_I rapidly shook my head yes and was let down out of the paramedic now known as Dave arms. I shakily walked towards the ambulance that held my best friend that was hanging on to his life by a thread, I noticed the dark figure of the hooded stranger from the hallway, run off with blonde hair flying behind them and tear drops like a rain storm left as a result. Dave opened the back of the vehicle for me and I climbed in too see Austin with his shirt off and gauze around his chest. His eyelids were opened slightly and he was breathing softly with a breathing mask on his mouth. He looked up, but then fell back down in pain._

_I heard him groan and then all of a sudden everything just. ...stopped. I could hear and see a frenzy of people crowding around Austin, and all I was worried about was him, my tears, and why the hell this stuff happend in the first place. The last thing I remember was Austin whispering my name, and a vision of the hooded stranger now identified as a girl, before we both blacked out.. _

**_Yay, first chapter, done... the next chapter will continue in present time... tell me what you think, should I continue, and please review. Bye guys! =))_**


	2. Love Last a Lifetime

**Thank all of you that reviewed the first chapter of my story, it means so much to me, so thanks=). So I know the first chapter was very dramatic and crazy, so I thought that I'd soften this chapter by an inch. It's mostly going to focus on Ally and Austins health around chapter 3 or 4, I'll talk about Gavin and write from Austin's perspective. Hopefully this chapter isn't TOO sad, it'll pull a few heart strings maybe but not very much.. Here We Go!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Austin and Ally, or any other material you may recognize**

**This chapter is narrators POV, thanks Enjoy! =)**

_Present Time :_

Ally Dawson opened her eyes to find a bright light above her eyes, which was probably blinding her at the moment. She could hear people calling her name and trying to shake her, but she wouldn't dare move a muscle, because she was a afraid that if she would budge, or make the slightest movement everything would become reality, and what happend wouldn't be a dream, but unfortunately it was true and it was a nightmare.

Between all the chaos, she began to scream for Austin at the top of her lungs, which made everybody freeze and turn their heads to the frantic girl, with sorrow implanted in their eyes. She began to cry and whimper that everything was her fault, as she continued everybody felt sorry for the mental and physical pain she has endured throughout the day, and tried to reasure her that everything would be alright. She felt herself drifting and her thoughts became even more frantic and all over the place. She finally came to the realization that screaming won't help, and decided to sleep.

Dream:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" she heard cheers and felt herself smiling and laughing. She glanced up only to be amazed at the gorgeous and fully alive man in front of her. Austin.

He was wearing a white tuxedo and a black bow tie, with a red rose in his suit pocket and of course his red high tops. She smiled and felt herself leaning to kiss him. All of a sudden he just disappeared and she heard a gun shot and screams and cries. She looked around and Gavin stood in the middle of the aisle with his gun raised and blood on the floor creating a sickly beautiful patttern.

She looked down at her feet to see blood on them and two dead bodies laying their just a still as the atmosphere. She began to scream and scream and scream, until Gavin raised his gun to the ceiling yelling " IF I CANT HAVE YOU ALLYSON, NO ONE CAN!"

He pointed his gun and shot her straight between her two eye brows. And with one last breath she breathed in a scent of refreshment, hatred, love and death. She fell on top of another person with a thump and fully blacked out with bloody tears dripping down her face.

End of Dream

Everyone around her froze as they heard the dreaded sound come from right beside her...

In Austin's Room:

Doctors and Nurses hurried around the room in a panic as they tried to save the young boy, nobody noticed him open his eyes and they surely never heard him whisper a shaky hello. As he began to cough everybody looked up, and it was when he began to cough up blood was when they all came back to reality.

They rushed him down to emergency surgery, and when they put a mask on his face, they realized he was already asleep so they proceeded the surgery not taking any thought to how dangerous it would be if he woke during the operation.

Austin's Dream:

Everything is Pitch Black and he's floating in the middle of nothing like a tumble-weed in the desert. All of a sudden he's just falling and screaming for help but its lIke nothing is coming out of his mouth, he falls into a place that looks like a...church.

He see's himself standing there with a smile on his face holding hands with a gorgeous brunette...Ally, they both look so happy and care free, and not to mention the way Ally glowed in the pure white wedding dress with all the jewels and rinestones surrounding the bodice, she had a long train floating behind her and it made the most beautiful and pure pattern, like an was standing in the middle of a waterfall He hears the most beautiful words he's heard in a long time.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" as the preacher said that a smile spread across his face. Just as people began to cheer a gun shot rang threw out the whole room.

He looked up and the smile was immediately wiped right off his face. There stood Gavin with his gun raised towards the front of the of the church and a sick smile plastered across his evil face. When Austin heard a scream he looked up to find that the older version of himself was now laid next to the preacher with blood gushing out of his head and abdomen. Next thing he knew, Gavin was yelling incoherent words and he raised his gun and shot Ally right in her head.

She fell right on top of the Older Austin. He felt his stomach drop and tears drip down his face, he began to run and scream but nothing was helping. He came to the realization that he couldn't do anything and he just watched as Ally took her last breath...

End of Dream

In the operating room the doctors were in the middle of the surgery when Austin's heart monitor began beeping faster and faster until it just stopped completely. The doctors began to give oxygen to Austin and they tried really hard until there was nothing left to do...

In Both Austin and Ally's Room:

"Time of Death 12:00am Saturday March 1 2014"..

**Sorry Guys, I know I said this would be less heartbreaking, Well...I lied. Sorry for the late update. There's a lot going on in my family. I promise I'll update more frequently. **

**Take a vote :**

**Update every : Monday and Saturday**

**Update every : Wednesday and Sunday**

**Bye Guys=))))**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys this isn't an update, but expect to have a chapter posted before Christmas and a whole bunch of one-shots and a new story and a collaboration story competed by August 2015. Please read my One-Shot series based off of different songs of your request and mine also. The list I've planned so far is listed below=)

Not a Bad thing by Justin Timberlake

Jealous by Nick Jonas

Trumpets by Jason Derulo (maybe)

Steal My Girl by 1D

Daydreaming by Ariana Grande

All of Me by John Legend

If you guys have ideas leave a review or PM me.

I Love u guys, bye=)

P.s. The update will be in at least two weeks=)


End file.
